Regina's Darkness
by AmateurStoryCreator
Summary: Before Regina cast the curse, there was someone by her side. Someone that had the full trust of the queen, someone that was worse than she could ever be. 28 Years have passed in the land without magic. 28 years without the Queen's... I do not own Once upon a time. All I own is my OC.
1. Season 1

**(A/N) So first thing, I like Henry, but I am pro, Regina. So this story will be on Regina's side, for many reasons. It does not mean I do not like Henry, I do.**

**This will be an OC story; the pairing is Regina/OC. Or Regina/Myrkur, he's the OC.**

**His name means something in another language that will be known later.**

**I am not stopping my other fanfic. And these season chapter's will be short.**

**(By the way, Regina was never with Graham here.)**

* * *

The evil queen appeared in a swirl of purple magic, She started pacing around the grey floors raging at snow white and her wedding.

"I guess it didn't go too well, now did it, dearie." said a man laying on a bed.

He was wearing a black sleeveless v coat, pants, leather boots, and a black silk shirt. He had pale skin, dark black hair that seemed to suck in the light around him, and silver eyes that glowed slightly when caught in the light.

Regina glared daring him to say more. The man looked away muttering to himself.

"Well, it's not as if you are using my-" the man started before he was cut off by the door.

"Would you like something to drink?" Henry asked his daughter.

"Do I look like I need a drink?" she replied a slight glare on her face. She grabbed the cup and took a sip.

"And you Myrkur?" Henry asked the man on the bed.

"And what do you plan on doing?" questioned the now named Myrkur as he grabbed a glass of wine from Henry.

"The Dark Curse" she replied smirking evilly. Causing Myrkur to cackle wildly into the night.

...

Twenty-eight years later Myrkur opened his eyes, laying in a hospital bed.

...

"Your Henry's birth mother," Regina said. Her emotions were swirling. Not only was Henry missing for most of the day, only now found, but Myrkur had also disappeared from the hospital.

"Hi," Said Emma nervously.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you have ever tasted?" Regina asked after a pause.

...

After her conversation with Ms. Swan, and Henry refusing to open his door. Regina just wanted to crawl into bed and worry about this tomorrow. Unfortunately, someone was still missing.

Picking up her phone she dialed a number.

"Graham, have you found him?"

"No Madam Mayor-" he started to reply.

"Well, you are going to keep searching until he is found" she ordered as she hung up her phone.

Sighing to herself Regina headed to her bedroom. Hopefully, she would be able to get some rest and stop thinking of Myrkur.

Opening her door, Regina froze as there, laying down on her bed, was Myrkur.

"Miss me, dearie," Myrkur said with a grin.

Still staring Regina closed the door behind her. Moving towards the bed, she touched his face.

"Your here," Regina said with a small smile.

"Well of course I am, my queen."

He looked slightly different. His eyes were no longer silver, now a light grey. His hair while still a dark black no longer seemed to suck in the light. And he was dressed in black jeans and a white t-shirt.

"What happened?" asked Regina.

"I would assume that with me being me and all, and the curse being what it is. There were slight complications". He replied as he lay on his side.

"Slight" huffed Regina. "You were in a coma for 28 years".

"At least I kept my memories."

"It's not as if anyone could take your memories," she said as she got up from the bed and headed to her closet.

"But it's fun watching people try," he said with a laugh.

Rolling her eyes, Regina changed into her nightgown. Taking a glance at Myrkur, she saw him dressed in a black pair of shorts and a shirt.

"Where did you get those," she asked. "And do you still have your magic?".

Myrkur simply looked at her.

Right he was changed, and it looked like he didn't move at all, magic.

"For the moment all I can do are parlor tricks. It seems that either the curse or the coma has weakened me for the time being," he said as he closed his eyes.

Getting into the bed, Regina frowned. "Will it come back. Or are you going to lose your magic as well."

Myrkur smiled. "I can feel my power returning very slowly. At the rate, it might be years till I am at full power."

"How does it feel to be powerless," Regina asked as she smirked evilly.

"Odd. I have never felt like this in all the years I have been alive," said Myrkur as he leaned over and started to kiss Regina.

"Mmmnnn. But what about Henry-"

"Won't hear Regina; at least I hope not."

"You do have 28 years to make up for," Regina said with a wicked smile.

...

The next morning Regina went to wake Henry for school While Myrkur took a shower.

As he was getting dressed in black jeans, a white dress shirt, a black leather vest, black boots, and a silver/black single earring in his ear. He heard Regina yelling throughout the house.

"Henry, Henry where are you. This isn't funny Henry."

Heading downstairs Myrkur saw Regina coming out of the kitchen.

"He's not here Myrkur," said Regina in a worried voice.

"Calm down Regina. Where should we go to first."

"Graham, he can help look for Henry. He's the sheriff here".

"Let's go then."

When they arrived at the sheriff station, Regina saw Emma behind bars of one of the cells. "What is she doing her and do you know where Henry is," Regina asked as they entered.

"Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him off at your house," Emma replied, "And in case you haven't noticed, I got a pretty good alibi."

"Well, he wasn't in his room this morning." Regina retorted.

"Did you try his friends?" Emma asked.

"He doesn't really have any friends." Said Regina. "He's a bit of a loner."

"Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer?" Emma asked. "If he's close to someone he'd be emailing them."

"And you know this how?" Asked Regina

"Finding people is what I do. Here's an idea. How about you let me out, and I'll help you find him.

"Fine."

As the sheriff unlocked the door to the jail, Emma asked about Myrkur.

"Who are you?"

Glancing at Regina Myrkur waited to hear what she would say.

"He's a coma patient that woke up yesterday," Regina said while taking a glance at Emma. "And my lover."

Grinning to himself Myrkur turned to Regina. "Well, Regina while the rest of you go look for where Henry went. I will familiarize myself with the town and possibly come across him."

Nodding Regina left with Graham and Emma.

As Myrkur was walking around the town, he saw quite a few of the people he had either spied on or had met when working with Regina.

As he was walking Myrkur smirked darkly when he saw Mr. Gold. Interesting enough Mr. Golds eyes widened slightly and flashed with recognition when he saw him.

"It seems that someone else has kept memories."

Smiling to himself Myrkur headed back to the mansion to see if Regina had found this boy she had adopted while he was in his coma.

A half-hour later and Myrkur reached Regina's mansion. He walked through the front door not bothering to knock. As he entered he saw Regina sitting on her sofa drinking wine.

"Bad day?" he asked.

"Ms. Swan, Has decided that she should be staying in Storybrooke." Regina spat out.

"Is she now," Myrkur replied.

"For the week at Grannys Inn."

"I gather you aren't happy about that."

"She is trying to take Henry away!" Regina said angrily

"Hmm... About Henry, does he know about me?" Myrkur asked.

"Well, we have been visiting you for years now," she replied.

Myrkur raised an eyebrow.

"Sigh, I told him you were my future husband," Regina said, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"You've let go of Daniel then?"

"Yes, not having you here for the past 28 years made me realize I was foolish for holding on to someone who I loved when I was younger. Not only that I've known you for a very long time, and in the time you have been helping me get over him." She said while grabbing Myrkur's hand.

Myrkur smirked. "I thought it would take a couple more decades for you to get over him."

"My revenge on Snow White fueled my hatred and kept the pain fresh in my memory." Said Regina. "These past years have helped me get over it even if I still see her, that and he would have hated who I have become."

"I encourage it," Myrkur said still smirking.

"Of course you would." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Enough of this," Myrkur said. "We need to get to bed."

"What, no talk of a ring?"

"Of course I am getting you a ring, as soon as my magic comes back," Myrkur said carrying Regina up the stairs to the room.

...

The next morning Myrkur went downstairs without waking Regina and started making breakfast. He needed to make a good impression on the kid after all. Hearing soft thuds on the stairs, Myrkur glanced up and saw Henry.

"Hey Henry, I made breakfast."

Henry stared shocked at the man in the kitchen. "I thought you were in a coma," Henry said sitting on a chair by the island counter.

"Woke up two days ago," Myrkur replied while giving Henry a plate of waffles and sausage.

"Who are you," Henry asked.

Myrkur raised an eyebrow at him

"The evil queen didn't have a husband."

"What makes you think your mom's the evil queen."

Ignoring him, Henry sits in thought. Regina stormed down the stairs slamming a book on the island counter.

"Where is it, Henry. Where are the missing pages." Regina demanded

Henry shrugged, "It's an old book, some pages are missing. Why do you care?"

"I care because you think I'm an evil queen. And that hurts me, Henry. I'm your mother."

"No your not," said Henry

"Well, then who is?" asked Regina. "That woman who brought you here? I don't like what she or this book are doing to you. Thankfully both are no longer an issue."

Henry scoffed, grabbed his bag and left.

"That went well," said Myrkur in a sarcastic voice.

Regina glared at Myrkur as he set a plate of food in front of her.

"I'm just saying; it seems to me that you might be pushing Henry towards Emma."

Softening her glare Regina considered it as she grabbed her briefcase and started to head out. Myrkur sat down and picked up the storybook and read about himself as he ate his food.

_Myrkur is the queen's friend and most trusted ally... Unknown_. Myrkur laughed hysterically.

...

Hours later after Regina returned and sharing a laugh on how little information the book had on him. They heard the sound of a chain saw. Leaving Regina to deal with it, Myrkur Started to prepare dinner.

As he was finishing up, Regina stormed into the kitchen, fury coming off her in waves.

"I take it, it didn't go well?" asked Myrkur

"She cut down a part of my apple tree." Regina practically screamed out.

Myrkur almost dropped his plate. "Has it really escalated this much already."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Regina started to calm down.

"You know I could always, take care of her," Myrkur replied.

Regina considered it for a moment then chuckled. "Only you would not care and instead offer to kill her."

Myrkur smiled. "It's one of the reasons you started to like me in the first place."

Regina smiled at Myrkur. "True."

...

In the next couple of days, Myrkur spent his time visiting Regina in her office as she ranted about Emma or spent his time learning about this world and cooking food. The different types of food here was superb.

Ignoring all that it was a peaceful week. Well ignoring the earthquake, and Henry getting trapped, which Regina took care of. The only truly interesting thing was that Graham was starting to remember his memories. Until Regina of course, took care of him.

Two weeks later and Emma was now running for the sheriff position. He had gotten to know the people in the town a little better. Myrkur decided to take a walk. As he was passing by Myrkur saw an explosion of fire blowing out of the front doors of the mayors building.

Racing Towards the building Myrkur saw Emma coming out of the fire carrying Regina, who looked to have injured her leg.

"Ow! My ankle!" Cried Regina as Emma put her on the ground.

"Seriously?" Emma said. "You're complaining about how I saved your life?"

"The firemen are here. It's not like we were really in danger." Replied Regina.

Emma was about to continue talking when Myrkur swept Regina away from her and brought her to one of the ambulances.

"You sure you're all right Regina," asked Myrkur.

Nodding her head, Regina used one of the breathing masks to get some air into her lungs. Making sure she was alright Myrkur brought her home.

"Why are we here? I have work to do?" Regina asked.

"Because you are going to spend the day resting and get a good night's sleep for the debate tomorrow," Myrkur replied.

...

In the next week, after Emma had won the sheriff election, a storm had come to story brook wrecking quite a bit of the town. And Myrkur had changed his wardrobe again.

But the important part was the phone call Regina had gotten.

"Myrkur," Said Regina as she walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. "It seems that Mr. Gold attacked someone and is sitting in jail at this very moment."

Myrkur grinned darkly. "I say we pay him a visit."

"Agreed," said Regina with a matching grin.

As they were leaving the house, Regina questioned Myrkur.

"How's that ring coming along."

...

When they reached the station, Myrkur grabbed Regina and prevented her from going in. Turning towards him Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Want to play a small joke." Explained Myrkur.

"And how do you propose we do that?" asked Regina.

Smirking Myrkur used magic to change his outfit.

"Where do you think he got his sense of fashion from?" Myrkur told Regina. He was wearing a black suit, black tie, black dress shoes, and a dark purple shirt.

"Who, Mr. Gold," asked Regina.

"Yes."

"You." was all she said.

...

"Well, You really wanted that little chat, didn't you. Mr. Gold asked. He raised an eyebrow at Myrkur clothes but turned his attention back to Regina.

"This is apparently the only way to get your attention." Regina sneered.

"Do you have what I want." Demanded Mr. Gold.

A slow, wicked smile spread over Regina's face, with Myrkur grinning evilly by her side, watching the exchange with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Yes."

Mr. Gold took a moment to compose himself. "So... you did put him up to it, then?"

"I merely, suggested that strong men take what they need," Regina said. "On the other hand, I have no idea what Myrkur could have said to the man."

Glaring at Myrkur, Mr. Gold spat. "Oh yeah, and you told him just exactly what to take didn't you."

"We used to know each other so well, Mr. Gold," said Regina. "Has it really come down to this?"

"It seems it has, yeah. But you know what I want. What is it you want?"

"Well, I want you to answer one question," replied Regina. "And answer it simply. What's your name?"

"It's Mr. Gold," he replied with a smirk.

"Your real name," said Regina her anger starting to show.

"Every moment I've spent on this earth, that's been my name."

"But what about moments spent elsewhere," asked Regina.

"What are you asking me." Mr. Gold said after a pause.

"I think you know exactly what I'm asking."

Gold glared at the two and chuckled a bit before answering. "Rumplestiltskin. Now give me what I want."

Reaching into her purse, Regina pulled out a chipped teacup. "Such a sentimental little keepsake." Regina mocked as Mr. Gold grabbed the cup.

"Thank you, your majesty." He harshly whispered, "So now that we're being honest with each other, let's remember how things used to be, shall we? And don't let these bars fool you, dearie. I'm the one with the power around here. I'm gonna be out of here in no time, and nothing will change between us.

"We shall see," said Regina with a dark smile on her face.

As they exited the station and got into the car, Myrkur started to cackle. Looking over at him Regina smiled a little.

"I take it you enjoyed that," she asked.

"Very much, dearie." He mocked.

Slapping his arm lightly Regina continued. "It seems that he is under the impression that you do not have your magic."

"That is if he knows I had magic in the first place," replied Myrkur.

Regina turned to look at him as he said that. "He doesn't know?"

"Well, to be fair, it just never came up," Myrkur replied.

"So not only does he not know you have magic or had magic in the enchanted forest. He doesn't know you are the creator of th- Regina got cut off by her phone ringing.

"I'll leave you to it," said Myrkur smirking. "I'm gonna see if Henry is still suspicious of the evil queens... friend.

...

Myrkur walked out of the kitchen and into the living room as he heard Regina scream. When she saw him, she began starting her rant, which he had not heard since the enchanted forest.

"Why, why does he continue to want Emma. I raised him; I am his mother. That gift I went out to buy. I gave it to him, and he suggested seeing Emma. Why does he hate me?" Regina yelled as she sat down.

Myrkur sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and frowned. "I would ask if you want me to remove her again. But I gather Henry would accuse you, and continue or grow to hate you more."

Regina nodded her head and laughed while a few tears dropped from her eyes. "If anyone knew who you were and saw you like this."

"Well, it's a good thing only you know who I am, isn't it dearie?" replied Myrkur.

...

"I am going to frame Snow white," said Regina while looking at Myrkur face as if to see his reaction.

"Hmm... what's your idea," asked Myrkur.

"Gold came up with it. No trying to talk me out of it?" replied Regina.

Raising an eyebrow at Regina, Myrkur replied. "I believe you are forgetting who you are talking too. It would not matter if you wanted to kill her now. I care not for any but those who interest me."

"And who interest's you," asked Regina smirking slightly.

"I think you know." retorted Myrkur.

...

"Well, I guess that failed," said Myrkur seeing Kathryn who had turned up in an alley and was celebrating her return, and Snow White who had been a jailed suspect.

"Should have ripped her heart out," growled Regina. She had not been in a good mood since Emma had threatened to take Henry from her.

"Why did you attempt this? I would have assumed; it was to get revenge for Daniel. But you seem to be over that." asked Myrkur.

Regina blushed and turned her head a little. Seeing this made Myrkur more curious.

"Really, why?" Myrkur repeated.

"I was bored, alright," Regina said

The people around them shivered at Myrkur's cackling.

...

AAAHHH. Yelled Regina waking up in a cold sweat. The nightmare she had of her getting killed by the town was terrifiying.

Myrkur watched her in amusement. "That was some nightmare you had."

Regina glared at him. "It's not funny. That was a terrible dream."

Myrkur grinned "Not to worry dearie. It's not as if I would let that happen."

Regina's eyes widened slightly. "What happened to being an observer and not interfering?"

Myrkur rolled his eyes. "That kind of went out the window when you decided where getting married. Although it does not mean I won't still observe."

Regina smiled a little and kissed Myrkur.

"And don't worry, I would have stopped them and done your favorite." Myrkur continued with a mischievous smirk.

"And what's that," Regina asked.

"Thrown a fireball."

...

"Henry ate the apple turnover I made for Emma," Regina told Myrkur, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"The sleeping curse one?" asked Myrkur.

Regina nodded her head. Myrkur sighed, "I can't break that curse."

"I know," said Regina.

"If it was you sure, him, not so much," replied Myrkur.

"We're heading down to Maleficent's, chambers. Emma and I are retrieving a true love potion for Gold to give Henry." Regina told Myrkur.

"Are you sure you can trust him," asked Myrkur.

"No, but what other choice do we have."

...

While Regina headed Off with Emma to see to Golds quest, Myrkur stayed in the house and peeked into the future.

"Well, it seems that the coming future certainly will be busy."

...

Myrkur heard the door slam and saw Regina enter the living room and sat on the sofa. Myrkur was currently trying to get a feel for his magic that had sped up in returning once the curse had been broken. Seeing Regina's tears, he sat down next to her and held her.

"I take it; it didn't go well."

Regina shook her head and explained all that had happened.

"The curse may be broken Regina, but at the very least Henry is still alive," said Myrkur.

Regina nodded her head laying her head against Myrkur's chest. They both paused as they felt a wave of magic in the air. Raising their heads out the window, they saw a purple and black magic storm coming to Storybrooke.

"Well, this may not be so bad after all," said Myrkur with a wicked gracing his and Regina's faces.

* * *

(**A/N) When I watch the next season, there will be another season chapter. I am keeping these short, considering I am still writing my main fanfic. And I just wanted to write a fun short little story.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed it! Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Season 2

**I do not own once upon a time, only my OC Myrkur.**

* * *

Regina set down her glass of apple cider as they heard pounding on the door. Glancing at Myrkur she saw his eyes glazed. Regina put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything all right," asked Regina ignoring the door for a moment.

"We may have a problem," replied Myrkur frowning a little. "It appears that magic is not exactly the same as it is in the enchanted forest," he said as he slipped on a special single black earring.

"What do y-" Regina was cut off by more pounding on the door and voices yelling outside.

Standing up Regina headed for the door to see what all the commotion was about. Outside was a large mob of people yelling, which got worse once she was seen. Myrkur reached the door in time to hear Regina say.

"You wanted to see your queen?" asked Regina. "Well, my dears, here...she...is!" she said as she put both hands in front preparing to use a spell. A spell that never appeared.

"She's powerless." cried one of the town's folk.

"What?" Regina whispered looking at her hands in confusion.

Whale seeing this took a few steps forward and attempted to grab Regina.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, dearie," Myrkur said with an undertone of anger in his voice. He had grabbed Whale's arm and prevented him from touching Regina.

"Everyone stay back," Emma ordered as she moved through the crowd. Seeing Emma, Myrkur dropped Whales arm.

"Why should I listen to you," asked Whale.

"Because I am still the sheriff." Snapped Emma.

"She saved you, all of you," said David. Now coming into the conversation.

"And because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify this," said Snow also coming into the conversation.

"We are not murderers here," said Emma.

"Well, we're not from this world." Whale shot back.

"Okay Whale, where done," said David pushing the man back from Emma.

"Back off, your not my prince," replied Whale.

"Who are you, Whale," asked David.

"That's my business." Whale sneered.

"Well," said David. "My business is making sure this down doesn't go to hell, so whether or not I'm your prince isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out, and this isn't the way to do it."

"An Regina's death won't provide any answers," said Snow. "She needs to be locked up for her safety, and more importantly ours."

"So you plan on just locking her up," asked Myrkur.

"Shut up." yelled another one of the town folk. "Your just the queen's..."

"Who is he?" asked someone. Whispers started spreading through the crown on who the queen's guest could be.

"Names Myrkur, I'm just a simple observer," Myrkur said with mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Yea, well, your coming with us," said Emma reaching for his and Regina's arms.

...

"So I'm a prisoner here," said Regina from behind the bars holding her. Myrkur was sitting in a cell opposite of her, sipping a drink while watching them talk as if a play was unfolding.

"If the curse is broken, why didn't we go back," asked David.

"Because there's nothing to go back to," replied Regina. "That land is gone."

"We should get to gold," said Snow as they all left the station, except for Myrkur and Regina who were sitting in there cell's.

As soon as the door shut Myrkur questioned. "Want a glass of cider."

Regina nodded her head. Snapping his fingers a glass of cider appeared in her hand.

"Why didn't my magic work," asked Regina. Myrkur's magic she could understand. He had traveled many realms; figuring out how to get his magic to work would be simple. That and his age.

"Your just a little rusty, that and magic works a little differently here," replied Myrkur smirking slightly as he made a plate of apple pie appear on her bed.

"Anything you could do to help dear," asked Regina, curious if he would really help or not.

Smirking a little Myrkur started to create an item in a black bubble of magic. The black magic swirled in a circle around his hands for a few minutes. Slowing down the magic cleared to reveal, a silver banded ring and a dark black gem in the center made out of unknown materials.

Standing up Myrkur waved his hands moving the bars to the side to let him through to Regina. Sitting next to her the bars unfolded back into place.

"You know Regina... this ring is something different. I would tell you the details, but where's the fun in that," said Myrkur laughing a little when he saw her eye twitch.

"What, no sappy speech," asked Regina pretending to glare at Myrkur.

Myrkur rolled his eyes. "Regina, I have loved you for a long time now, I remember falling for you, after observing you and talking with you for many years. And those nights watching th-"

Seeing Regina's glare, Myrkur gave up.

"Alright, I thought you were interesting but started to like you when you tried to manipulate me into falling in love with you. Your attempts were hilarious." Myrkur said as he remembered her useless and feeble attempts to make him fall for her like she did that genie.

Regina snorted grabbing the ring from him and slipping it on her finger. There was a black pulse of magic that swirled around her and then vanished from sight.

"I take it, it worked Regina," asked Myrkur.

Regina smiled darkly and flicked her hands vanishing the empty cups and plates. Seeing that work she prepared to unlock the doors to the cell. Myrkur hearing the door quickly changed into an obsidian black raven and sat on her shoulder.

"Magic is different here, dearie," said Gold as he walked into the room.

"I know this," replied Regina. "I assume this is all your doing."

"Most things are," said Gold.

"Get to it Rumple, what do you want." retorted Regina. "You here to finish the job."

"No, no, no, your safe from me." said Gold after a slight pause.

"I feel so relieved."

"I made a promise to someone that I won't kill you." Gold replied calmly.

"Who could elicit that from you," asked Regina.

"Belle," said Gold.

"She's alive," said Regina, pretending to be surprised.

"You are... a dreadful liar," said Gold.

"I could have killed her. But I didn't," replied Regina.

"Yea you did much worse than that. You kept her alive so you could kill her when it suited you. A fate worse than death. Which incidentally, is exactly what I have in store for you." said Gold in a voice far to calm.

Reaching and grabbing her arm Gold pressed a gold talisman into the palm of her hand.

"Is that," asked Regina in a worried voice.

"Yes dearie," said Gold as he turned his head to look at the talisman. "The one thing no one can escape." he paused. "Destiny." he turned back to look at her. "I promise yours is particularly unpleasant."

"Oh." Chuckled Gold quietly as Regina glared at him. Then he left the building.

After making sure he was gone Myrkur transformed back, and started to laugh. Regina turned to glare at him.

"Why is this so funny to you. I am going to die." Regina said her voice cracking at the end.

Calming slightly Myrkur hugged Regina. "No your not," he replied. "For one, you have that ring on. Two, what are the wraiths made of?"

"I would assume darkness," said Regina her confusion slowly clearing.

"And me?" asked Myrkur. Understanding dawned on Regina, and she started to laugh hysterically.

"Even if I weren't here, that ring of yours would have prevented your soul from being sucked out," said Myrkur. "Now, how would you like to play a little game."

...

"What the hell was that thing," asked Emma

"A wraith," said Regina pretending to catch her breath while Myrkur held her arm steadying her "A soul sucker."

"did I-" asked Snow.

"Kill it?"

"Dead?" said Regina. "No, it's regenerating. It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey. She paused. "Me."

"So how do we kill it," asked Emma.

"There's no way; you can't kill something that's already dead. replied Regina.

"Then we have a problem," said Emma.

"No, we don't," said David. "Regina does."

"What," said Regina shocked.

"David?" asked Snow.

"You want to let her die?" asked Emma.

"Why not?" he questioned. "Then it goes away. Then we're safe."

"That's quite the example your setting for your daughter there," said Regina. She was getting a little mad. Her and Myrkur had spent quite a bit of time planning this little play. She was not about to have it fail now.

"No. You don't get to judge us," said David taking a couple of steps forward.

"Let me ask you something. Where do you think that thing came from?" Regina asked. "Gold."

"I made a promise to Henry," Emma said. "She's not dying."

"If it can't be killed, what do you suggest?" asked Snow.

...

The portal was swirling open ready for the wraith to be sucked in. Emma fell in with the wraith.

"No." yelled Snow and David. With the former diving into the portal after her yelling. "I'm not losing her again."

Unfortunately, as she dived in she managed to knock Myrkur into the portal with her. The portal closed right before David could get in hitting the floor with a thud.

Regina sat there a shocked look on her face. This was not part of the plan. She could care less about Snow or Emma, but, Myrkur. She didn't know what to do.

...

Regina opened the door to Gold's shop and frantically started searching all the books in it.

"The library's beneath the clock tower," said Gold coming out of the back room of the shop. "You closed it, remember. When you still had power."

"I need the book," said Regina.

"Which book?" questioned Gold. "Oh," he said as he chuckled. "So it's come down to that, eh? You need your mommy's help."

"Give me the book," demanded Regina in a low angry voice.

"Do you really need the smell of the written word to get the magic flowing again, love? Maybe if you relaxed it, would just happen," replied Gold.

"I don't have time," said Regina. Naturally, she knew Myrkur would be fine in the enchanted forest. But it felt wrong to be away from him. That and she had other reasons for wanting the book. "It worked once. I know I can do it. I just- I just need a shortcut back."

"Yeah, well, I don't have time either," said Gold. "Leave." he paused for a moment. "Please."

"Well... How about that. Your pleases have lost their punch." said Regina glad to be rid of that annoying deal.

"Well, the fact remains. Jump-starting your magic is not in my best interests," replied Gold.

"You know what else isn't in your best interest? Having everyone know the enchanted forest still exists. Knowing that you and I are keeping that little secret. You're up to something... And it doesn't involve going back home," said Regina as she attempted to lift the lid of a black box.

Closing the lid before she could open it. Mr. Gold waved his hand, and a book appeared in it. "Careful dearie. These are straight up spells. Rough on the system."

"I don't care if they turn me green," Regina replied as she turned and started to walk away ignoring Gold's words and chuckles behind her. She smiled as she heard him stop mid-sentence when she waved her hand and made the book disappear in a wave of magic.

...

"What is this place?" asked Snow as Snow, Emma and Myrkur were dragged by the horses.

"Our home," replied Mulan.

"It's like there refugees," said Emma seeing the people with there torn and ruined clothes.

"Were survivors." snapped Mulan as they traveled through the camp.

"Emma, Run." Yelled Snow as she kicked Aurora then sped off.

As Emma and Snow ran, Snow was hit by something and fell to the ground unconscious".

"Mary Margaret," yelled Emma as she kneeled down next to Snow. "What did you do."

"Take them to the pit," ordered Mulan.

Myrkur watched on in amusement as he grinned wickedly.

...

In the pit, Emma was trying to wake Snow as Myrkur watched.

"You sure she's gonna be okay?" Emma asked the woman who introduced her self as Cora.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine," said Cora,

"What is this place? Where are we?" asked Emma.

"It's a little island our captors like to think of as their haven," replied Cora.

"Haven? From what?" questioned Emma.

"The world's dangerous. What's left of it, anyway," said Cora.

"Well, they can't keep us here. We didn't do anything wrong," said Emma.

"Neither did I."

"Then why are you here?" asked Emma.

"I'm here because of something... My daughter did." Cora said a little hesitant. "The curse that ravaged this land. She cast it."

"Regina, your Regina's mother?" asked Emma. She turned to look at Myrkur who had been watching the exchange.

"Don't look at me, Emma. I've never met the woman," said Myrkur.

"Yes. But you've nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from the tree." Cora waited for a heartbeat. "You're from over there, aren't you? Both of you? How'd you get back."

"Emma," said Snow who had just woken up. "No." whispered Snow starting at Cora.

"Oh, Snow. You're awake. I'm so relieved." said Cora.

"As bad as you think Regina is, this woman is worse," said Snow.

"Oh, Snow," said Cora. "Sweet Snow, please. Believe me, whatever she told isn't true."

Myrkur snorted drawing attention to himself. Seeing them look in his direction he explained. "I find it funny that the first thing you say to defend yourself is not to believe what Regina has told Snow. Who's to say she heard it from Regina in the first place."

"Let's hear her out," said Emma.

"Emma." snapped Snow.

"Okay, right now we are in the bottom of a hole, with no other options. And Henry is back in storybrooke with Regina," said Emma.

"Who's Henry," asked Cora.

"My son. I kind of share him with Regina. It's complicated," explained Emma.

"Don't talk to her," said Snot turning around and grabbing Emma's shoulder.

"Enough." a man said as he dropped a rope into the pit. "Our leader requests an audience."

Myrkur just smiled.

...

After getting out of the pit. They met the leader, Lancelot, who Snow seemed to know and got supplies and a guard, Mulan, and were on their journey to find a portal back to storybrooke.

Later in the evening the four of them prepared to camp for the night. And currently running from ogres that Emma had attracted with her gunshot.

As Emma was walking, she tripped falling into a heap on the ground. The ogre was about to attack when Snow came in yelling. "Back away from my daughter."

"You have to shoot them in the eye," said Snow.

"When was the last time you shot an arrow?" asked Emma.

"28 years ago. Guess it's like riding a bike," said Snow.

Emma was about to continue when they heard clapping. Looking up there was Myrkur sitting on a branch in a tree.

"That was some nice entertainment. I hope the rest of our journey's like this." He said as he jumped down.

"Really you didn't think to help," asked Emma.

Myrkur shrugged. " I was sure you could handle it." he paused. "And it's not as if I have any weapons."

...

After that, they reached the wardrobe, ran into Cora who was disguised as Lancelot. And Emma burned down the wardrobe to prevent Cora from getting it when they were fighting. Now they were traveling back to the refugee camp, not prepared for what awaited them.

"Oh my god."

"This can't be," said Mulan.

"Oh but it is dearie," said Myrkur walking casually among the remains of the refugees,

"How did the ogres find us," asked Mulan.

"Ogre's didn't do this." said snow as she saw the refugee's chests ripped open with no hearts.

"What?" said Mulan.

"Cora did this. Their hearts. They were ripped out. This was her magic... Twisted and evil." explained Snow.

Myrkur chuckled quietly mumbling to himself. "If this is what she thinks is evil," he said then shook his head.

"We have to stop her," said Snow.

"She killed them. She killed them all," said Mulan.

"No, we have to stop her before she hurts anyone else," replied Snow.

"Hey, hey, look," said Emma. "There's someone under there."

Seeing this Myrkur shook his head and walked away. Maybe he could find some decent clothing around here and not have to sweat in this suit... or conjure some. Checking the burned remains brought nothing.

So as Myrkur was heading back towards the group, he made sure no one was looking and changed into the outfit he wore before leaving the enchanted forest. V-jacket and all.

When he reached the group, they were untying a man from a tree. Myrkur grinned evilly.

"Why hello Hook," said Myrkur.

Hook widened his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, just admiring the scenery. Taking a stroll in the enchanted forest," said Myrkur.

"You all are hesitant to travel with me, yet you're traveling with him!" Hook said as he pointed his hooked hand at Myrkur. "Do you even know who he is."

"Why, of course, they do," replied Myrkur with a mischievous grin. "They know I'm with the queen." Then he walked off not bothering to listen to Hook's drabble. It's not as if he really knew anything important anyway.

...

In storybrooke Regina had found out about Dr. Whale attempting to bring back Daniel. Maybe before she had met Myrkur, she would have been happy or emotional. But now, she was furious. Here she was trying to find a way to get her lover back and yet here, was some distraction preventing her.

She and David had found Daniel attacking Henry. Stopping him, they tried trapping him behind the door in the stables.

"It won't hold for long," said David. "Can you use a spell to subdue him."

Regina's temper was starting to boil over. Grabbing the hande, she wrenched the door open and shot dark red flames into the stall. After a few minutes, the flames died down as she became calm. She ignored David and looked at the burnt body turning to dust.

Regina snorted as she walked away, It's not as if you could truly bring back the dead anyway. She knew that now after Myrkur's, courses on magic.

...

With Myrkur they traveled to the beanstalk with there new addition hook. Emma and Hook went up to retrieve a compass. Once a little past ten hours had passed Mulan started cutting down the beanstalk causing her and Snow to get into a fight. Only stopping once Emma had returned a few seconds later, without Hook.

They then found out that Aurora had dreams of the red room from the sleeping curse and met Henry there. Aurora was taken, and Snow went to sleep to ask Henry how to beat Cora. David took a sleeping curse and was there instead, telling her they needed to reach Rumplestilskins old jail cell and get rare squid ink.

Aurora found them and then they continued on there quest. Once reaching the cell, they were trapped by Aurora who had her heat taken by Hook and was now given orders by Cora to trap them.

Once they were trapped in Rumple's old cell, they searched it and found squid ink on some paper. Snow blew on it making the ink disintegrate the bars helping them escape. They traveled to the magic lake where they fought Cora and Hook.

At least Emma, Mulan, and Snow did. Myrkur sat on the floor and cheered whenever they would get a good hit in. Neither sides could tell who he was cheering for.

...

In storybrooke, Regina was with Gold creating a magic shield that would kill any who try to access the portal from the other side. Of course, she knew that Myrkur if he came through he would live. Him getting killed from this. Regina started to smile thinking about it. It was Impossible.

Henry arrived and convinced Regina to take down the Portal. As she did a minute later Emma, Snow and Myrkur crawled out of the well, having just come through the portal.

"Mom," Henry asked seeing Emma.

"Henry I missed you." cried Emma as they hugged. "I missed you so much," she said with Snow joining in after a moment.

Myrkur came to stand by Regina.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone," asked Myrkur.

Regina laughed. "Well by interesting do you mean the Daniel came back from the dead and I was furious enough to torch him."

"Well," smirked Myrkur, I guess it was a pretty interesting couple of days.

...

Regina and Myrkur sat in the living room drinking some wine.

"Were drinking far too much," said Regina as she drank another cup.

"Possibly," said Myrkur. "Henry still with Emma and the rest."

Regina nodded her head sadly. "The celebration party."

"Well, I know of something that will cheer you up," said Myrkur smiling at Regina.

"What?" questioned Regina as she set down her glass.

"Learning some new magic," said Myrkur with a smirk.

...

"Didn't go well, did it?" asked Myrkur as Regina slammed the door storming into the house.

"It was a disaster," replied Regina who had just returned from the party Snow was throwing.

"No one died, I assume," said Myrkur. "So maybe not as bad as you think."

"Next time I'll go with your idea and stay here." continued Regina."

"Let me guess, no one wanted the evil queen there?" asked Myrkur.

"Worse, once they accepted I was attending. I was completely ignored," replied Regina staring at her hands.

"Henry still wanting you to change?" asked Myrkur handing Regina an apple.

Regina nodded while laying her head on the kitchen island. Myrkur started to massage her shoulder's.

"You know. I find it quite amusing. He wants you to change, in order for him to accept you." Myrkur paused. "Now it may just be me, dearie. But in my eyes, that's not acceptable at all."

Regina chuckled quietly. "Your the only one that does."

...

Regina and Myrkur both sat in their jail cells.

"So, Archie?" asked Myrkur. "Why is the charming family, so sure you killed him?"

"I don't know," replied Regina.

"Hhmm." hummed Myrkur. "Is now a bad time to mention. There is a slight chance, that your mothers here."

Regina turned to face him through the bars. "What!?" she asked hoarsely.

...

"So your mother's interesting," said Myrkur. Cora had deemed him not worthy of her attention during her chat with Regina.

"You can say that," replied Regina.

...

Myrkur was in Mr. Golds shop knowing something amusing was going to happen. The bell rang, looking over there was Cora entering the shop.

"Why hello, Cora dear. Whatever are you doing here?" asked Myrkur.

Cora's lips curled. "You, my daughters, supposed, husband, to be."

Reaching forward she grabbed Myrkur's heart. Myrkur watched his eyes widening pretending to be shocked. Looking Myrkur in the eyes, she crushed it, not bothering to look. If she had, she would have seen a complete obsidian black heart.

After Myrkur collapsed and Cora went on to finish business with Mr. Gold.

...

Cora came back from the room where Gold lay dying and saw her daughter kneeling over Myrkur's body.

"It was for the best dear," said Cora as she stood next to her daughter.

Regina froze. Then she slowly stood up her hair covering her face. "For the best. For the best, mother." Then Regina started to laugh.

Cora looked at her daughter confused. And not that she would admit is slightly worried. "He just wasn't-" she was cut off.

"He was right, he was right," repeated Regina. "Must you alway's do this?"

Cora was about to ask her daughter. When a dark black heart started to grow in Myrkur's chest. Ten seconds had passed before his chest closed itself up.

"What?!" whispered Cora feeling shocked and a little afraid.

Regina smiled. She had felt the same when she had ripped Myrkur's heart from his chest. Of course, her mother wouldn't be getting the same end Regina did.

Blinking his eyes, Myrkur stood up. "Why hello Cora, fancy seeing you here. I thought you'd be dead by now."

They were about to continue when they saw a wound appearing on her chest.

"Well," said Regina smiling evilly. "Seems like her planned backfired."

Myrkur cackled as started to leave. Leaving Cora to collapse on the floor. She died a mere minute after.

They stopped as The door rang. In came David and Snow who looked to be in a rush. They froze as they noticed Cora's body on the floor.

Regina looked down as she felt Myrkur tap her back. Glancing at him she understood. Lowering her face for a moment, she leaned into Myrkur as she smirked deviously. Regina looked up again this time a few tears in her eyes.

"You did this." Regina accused looking at Snow. She almost laughed at the look on Snow and David's face. All that prevented her was Myrkur's hand on her back.

...

Later in the mansion. Regina was on her sofa laughing as Myrkur prepared dinner.

"Fun wasn't it," said Myrkur smirking.

Regina nodded and started to laugh uncontrollably. "The look on her face."

"Besides this, any news on the new arrivals to town," asked Myrkur.

Regina sighed. "No. Other than Emma knowing one from her past."

"Which one," asked Myrkur.

Regina smirked. "The one with a fiance."

...

Regina ran into the Mansion to find Myrkur staring at the wine in his hand.

"Did you feel it," asked Regina in a worried tone.

"Yes," replied Myrkur while he grimaced. "Someone has opened a portal to Neverland."

"They kidnapped Henry," she said. Myrkur turned to face her.

"Well, then. Let's go pack," replied Myrkur.


End file.
